


Miracle

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation after Shinji was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for Miracle Pills

Having a baby was not easy. It was what Sho and Jun concluded after a week of having Shinji. Jun’s bedroom in Sho’s house had been turned into baby’s room. However, Shinji didn’t sleep in his room. Sho had decided to put a cradle in his own room so that Shinji will be closer with them. The first night he was home, Shinji woke up in the middle of the night - crying his heart out and thus waking up his fathers. Since Sho haven’t properly cured from the operation, all the work of taking care of Shinji was left to Jun. He got up and took Shinji out of his bed and checked his diaper.

“Is it wet?” Sho asked. Jun shook his head.

“Then he’s probably hungry” Sho said and reached for the milk bottle and the hot water which had been prepared on the bedside table. He then put two spoons of milk powder into the bottle and shook the bottle well. Jun brought the crying Shinji to Sho. Sho held Shinji in his hand and fed him the milk. Jun let out a sigh of relieved when his son stopped crying. He went back to his spot on the bed and laid down on his stomach - watching as Sho fed Shinji and smiling. When Shinji had finished the milk, Sho held him and patted his back slowly.

“Jun, took your bolster and move a bit” 

Jun frowned but nevertheless did as he was told. Sho put Shinji - who was back to sleep in the middle. 

“Be careful so that you won’t crush him in your sleep” Sho whispered. Jun looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. Shinji really looked like Sho when he was sleeping. 

************************ 

Jun was amazed when he saw how Sho took care of Shinji. How naturally he was at soothing him when Shinji cried or how he expertly changed his diapers - something that Jun couldn’t really do. How can he be a good father if he can’t even change a diaper?!

“Are you sure you don’t have a kid before this?” Jun asked as he watched Sho put a cloth on Shinji after giving him a bath. 

“What do you mean?” Sho asked, chuckling.

“You look like an expert in taking care of a child” Jun mumbled. Sho lifted Shinji and gave him to Jun.

“I have a brother whose eleven years apart. Of course I know how to take care of a baby” Sho said as he took a baby comb and combed Shinji black hair. He stared at Jun who seemed a bit gloomy and smiled. 

“You know - doesn’t know how to change a diaper, won’t make you a bad father. Now, you’re late to the hospital, right?”

Jun gave Shinji to Sho and put on his coat. They walked to the front door and Jun stopped at the door frame - leaning down and kissed Shinji before he did the same with Sho.

“I’ve made some stew for your lunch and I believe that you remember how to cook rice”

Sho chuckled and nodded. “Don’t worry. I remember it perfectly. Be careful”

********************************* 

Ohno came into the house and greeted Sho who was studying his report. He gave Sho an envelope and hung his coat before settling himself on the sofa.

“Where’s Shinji?”

“In his room, sleeping” Sho said - eyes on the report that Ohno had given to him earlier. It was a report about his miracle pills research. He put it back into the envelope once he finished reading it. 

“Now that the pill is being launched, what are you planning to do?” Ohno asked while flipping through a magazine.

“Finishing all the other researches that I’ve abandon in order to focus on Miracle Pills. Be prepared, Satoshi. You’re going to be busied again”

“Perhaps Nino would be happy since I’ll have less time fishing” Ohno said, chuckling. 

************************** 

Jun’s eyes went wide when he saw the morning news. It was about Miracle Pills and people were speculating about the creator and whether it worked or not. Jun raked through his hair and let out a sigh. They should’ve known about the consequences once the pills were launched. Especially when there was no info about its creator was mention. 

“Ah, you knew about it already” Aiba said as he walked into Jun’s office and saw that the television was on.

“I never expected that it’ll create fuss” Jun muttered as he watched the protesters who gathered in front of the company that had agreed to distribute the pills.

“It is predictable. I mean - not everybody could accept it. Being pregnant is woman’s nature. Of course when they heard about it, they’ll be furious”

“The only people who are happy are people like me and Sho” Jun muttered. He rested his head on the headrest as his eyes pierced into the screen. He couldn’t help but think about the possibilities of Sho’s identity to be revealed. It would be a mess, Jun thought. 

“Sho-chan’s decision to release the pills and published his research on it after he had Shinji was a great move. It would be horrible if it was launched when he was pregnant” Aiba mumbled loudly as he heard the newscaster speculated about the pills’ creator. Jun nodded silently. His mind wandered about Sho. How would he react if he knew the hideous names that the protesters had called him?

*********************** 

Jun’s instinct was right when he noticed how gloomy Sho looked during dinner. None of them said anything during dinner. Sho hadn’t really touched his food and halfway through it, he stopped eating and left to be with Shinji. Jun watched as Sho retreated to the baby’s room. He sighed and put down his chopsticks. He cleaned the table and went to get Sho.

********************* 

“Sho”

Jun knew that Sho was crying when he saw how Sho bent beside Shinji’s cradle and stared at their son’s sleeping face. His shoulders seem to be shaking a bit. He touched Sho’s shoulder and turned him so that they were eyes to eyes. He wiped the tears and held Sho’s tight. 

“Perhaps - perhaps I was wrong - maybe - I - shouldn’t -,”

Jun cut Sho’s words by placing his fingers on his mouth. 

“We talked about this right? Don’t ever think about it! Denying all your hard works means that we denying Shinji’s existence too”

Sho took a deep breath and stared into Jun’s eyes. He felt safe being with Jun. Jun kissed the trace of tears on Sho cheeks and smiled as he looked at him.

“I’ll protect you. Don’t worry. I’ll do everything that I can so that you and Shinji will be safe” 

******************* 

Miracle Pills turned out to be bigger than Sho had expected. The issue was becoming big when various people came out and talked about it - either defending it or bashing it in public. News kept on showing the progress of the issue and Sho started to regret his decision of publishing his work. He couldn’t help but voicing out to Jun.

“Look at the bright side. I know there are some people who don’t like it but there are some who did agree with you and happy with your work. There are people like us out there - people who are happy with what you’ve come out with. People that finally can have their own kids without depending on women” 

Jun patted Sho’s hand and held it tightly as their eyes focused on the television - listened to the people debating about the pills and the relevance of their existence for the countless time.

“Perhaps you’re right” Sho sighed when he heard a man defending the purpose of Miracle Pills. A loud cry could be heard through the baby monitor. Sho got up and walked to the room. A moment later, he came back with Shinji. Jun took his son and played with him while Sho watched the scene fondly. 

“Miracle Pills do bring miracle into my life” he muttered. Jun looked at him - eyebrows rising.

“They brought you and Shinji into my life. Both of you are the miracles”

Jun smiled as he leaned and kissed Sho’s temple. “Both of you are the miracles in my life too”

***************************** 

After gave everything a long thought, Sho decided to ignore the bantering over his miracle pills and decided to focus on his life and family. After about two months of cooped up in his house, Sho decided to bring Shinji for a walk. Jun - upon hearing that Sho was going for a walk to the park was incredulously happy and decided to tag along. He went and took out the stroller and put all Shinji’s necessities into his baby bag. Sho took Shinji from his cradle and put him into the stroller. Jun locked the door and they walked to the park in the neighbourhood. 

“It’s nice - walking in the evening like this” Jun muttered as he took a deep breath of the fresh spring air. Sho smiled as he pushed the stroller towards a bench. He turned it so that Shinji was facing them as they sat on the bench. 

“Ah, he’s sleeping” Jun said when he peeked into the stroller. Sho chuckled. He watched the neighbourhood children playing around in the sandpit and couldn’t help but smiled at the thought of seeing Shinji being one of them few years later.

“Why are you smiling?”

Jun’s question stopped the reverie and brought Sho’s back to reality.

“In few years, Shin will be one of the kids”

Jun looked at the children who were running around the park happily and a smile appeared on his face too. 

“I can’t wait for that day to come. We’re going to play catch ball together and he’ll be a baseball kid like his father” he said proudly. Shinji stirred and opened his eyes. Noticing his son, Sho lifted him out of the stroller and held him.

“No, Shinji will play soccer with papa, right?” he cooed at him. Sho chuckled when Shinji smiled.

************************** 

“Jun!”

The loud yelling of his name made Jun left his work in the kitchen and spring his legs towards Shinji’s room. 

“What’s wrong, Sho? Are you okay?” he asked in panic. Jun frowned when he noticed that Sho was grinning with a video camera in his hand. 

“Would you care to explain why are you screaming like that?” Jun asked in annoyance. He seriously thought that there’s something wrong with Shinji or Sho when he heard Sho’s scream. Sho just grinned and pointed at Shinji who was crawling. Jun’s eyes went wide when he saw it.

“Since when?” he asked with sparkle eyes.

“A moment ago. I went to get my newspaper and when I came back, he was crawling on the floor” 

Jun went and held Shinji. He kissed his cheeks and Shinji giggled when Jun snuggled into him. Sho smiled as he recorded the lovely scene. 

“Now, let’s go and have our lunch” Jun said as he walked to the door. He turned and looked at Sho when he noticed that Sho put his video camera on Shinji’s closet. 

“Aren’t you going to put it back into its place?”

“No. I’ll leave it here so that I can use it when Shin starts calling me papa” 

**************************** 

Sho and Jun were dumbfounded when they watched the news and Sho’s pregnant picture was on the screen with a subtitle that said ‘The Founder of Miracle Pills has been Found!’ They gulped as they stared at each other. Sho started to panic and Jun tried to calm him down by assuring that everything would be okay-ed although he himself was a bit unsure about it. 

“We need to get away from here!” Sho said abruptly as he got up and walked towards the bedroom. He took out his luggage from the cupboard and opened his wardrobe - taking out all the clothes and everything.

“Sho, calm down!” Jun said as he stopped Sho who was stuffing their clothes into the luggage. He pulled Sho towards the bed and asked him to sit there while he settled beside him.

“I agree that we need to leave from here for awhile but we need to have a plan first” he said - staring directly into Sho’s eyes. 

************************* 

They decided to go to Jun’s family rest house in Okinawa and stayed there until everything calmed down. The media were still making fuss about Sho and they were trying to get as many information about him. 

“Being famous suck!” Sho said as he tossed the remote controller on the sofa after turning off the television. He looked at Shinji who was held by his father. He frowned when he noticed that Shinji was wearing shorts and tank top while Jun was comfortable in his Bermuda shorts and t-shirt.

“Where are you two going?” he asked suspiciously. Jun glanced at Shinji in his hands and smirked.

“We’re going to the beach. Unlike you, we’re not going to stay inside here and sulking about our so called ‘popularity’ all day long”

“That’s not fair! You should tell me about it!” Sho said as he ran to change his clothes. Jun chuckled and shook his head at Sho’s childish behavior. Five minutes later, Sho was clad in his shorts and shirt when he joined Jun and Shinji in the living room.

********************** 

They walked to the beach which situated across the street. Jun put the mat and Sho put Shinji on it as he sat beside him. He took a deep breath as he smelled the fresh air of the surroundings. 

“What should we do, Shinji? Do you want to swim?” Jun asked in a childish voice. Shinji laughed as he patted his daddy’s cheek. Jun chuckled and tickled Shinji in return. 

“I don’t think he’s ready for the sea yet” Sho muttered as he watched the wave. Somehow it was making him worried. 

“Don’t worry. Let’s go! I think Shinji can’t wait for his first water experience!” Jun said as he heaved Shinji from Sho and walked to the sea. Sho sighed as he got up and caught up with both of them. When he caught up with them, Jun was already in the water. He put Shinji in the water slowly and then heaved him up - making Shinji giggled in excitement. Looking at the wide smile on Shinji’s face made Sho jumped beside Jun and joined the fun. They were fooling around in the water for awhile until both of them decided that Shinji had had enough fun. 

Sho took a towel and wiped Shinji after he had removed his clothes. He put on a dry clothes on him and they walked back home. Shinji fell asleep in Jun’s hands due to the exhaustion. 

*********************** 

Sho and Jun were surprised when they found Nino and Ohno waiting for them at the rest house. Sho went to unlock the door and opened it. Jun went in, followed with Nino, Ohno and Sho. Nino and Ohno went to sit at the living room. Jun put Shinji in his cradle in the living room before he went to change his clothes. 

“It’s a surprise to see both of you here!” Sho greeted his best friends once he had changed his clothes.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you’re here? Do you know how worry we were?” Ohno asked in a cold tone. Sho gulped down his saliva. He would prefer it if Nino was the one who talked first since Ohno could be very scary when he was angry. Sho was sure that Ohno was not happy with him at the moment.

“It’s a sudden decision. We just decided to leave the house after we saw the news on TV. I’m sorry. I know that I should’ve told you about it”

It was Jun who talked first. He sat beside Sho on the sofa. 

“At least contact us or answer the phone! We were worried when we saw the news! Luckily Aiba-chan told us about this!” Nino whined. 

“Sorry” Sho muttered. 

“Well, it’s a good decision to leave the house. Ever since the picture was published, your house has been surrounded by lots of reporters who want to interview you”

Ohno looked at Sho with concern eyes. “What are you going to do, Sho-kun? You can’t just hide for the rest of your life. Sooner or later, people will know about Shinji and you’re whereabout”

Sho and Jun stared into each other eyes. Jun nodded a bit as he held Sho’s hand tightly.

“We talked about it and we’ve decided to come out. I mean - I’m going to do a press conference and tell people everything about miracle pills”

“What about Shinji?”

“We’re going to do everything we can in making sure that they won’t harm him” Jun said in finality. Nino and Ohno looked at each other and turned their eyes towards Sho and Jun.

“Count us in!”

******************************* 

Sho contacted the distributor of Miracle Pills and told them about his intention of revealing himself to the public. They had arranged a special press conference for him. Jun had decided to be with his husband during the event. Sho took a deep breath as he peeked through the curtain and saw many reporters were waiting for his appearance on the stage. Jun stood beside Sho and intertwined their hands together as he stared into Sho’s eyes. They walked to the stage together when they heard the emcee calling Sho’s name. Sho was introduced as the creator of Miracle Pills and the photographers started to snap pictures of him. 

Sho started the press conference by explaining his reasons behind the creation of the pills - saying that he wanted to help people like him who wanted children but didn’t want to be dependent towards women. Jun tightened his hold on Sho’s hand when he could feel that his lover was trembling beside him. 

“From the images that we’ve seen so far, it is true that you’ve had given birth?”

A reporter who was sitting at the corner of the hall asked the question that Sho had wanted to avoid the most. Sho took a deep breath as he tightened his fingers around Jun’s hand and nodded.

“I’ve given birth to a healthy baby boy five months ago”

“How can you prove that a baby who was conceived by a man could be healthy and normal? I mean, it might’ve been some defect since the process itself is unnatural”

The question made Sho angry and he tried to suppress his anger by covering it with a strain smile. If it wasn’t for Jun, Sho would have already answered it by saying that it was his baby and he knew everything about him - either his healthy or normal.

“I’m the baby’s father and a certified doctor. I can prove that our son is perfectly healthy and normal. I was the one who helped my partner delivered the baby and I could confirm that the process of the pregnancy was normal - exactly alike with what women gone through. The difference is that they will have to go through caesarean to deliver the baby. There’s no side effect towards the baby too” 

“Don’t you find it weird when you knew about it?”

Jun looked at the reporter who asked the question and shook his head. He then looked at Sho and smiled. 

“I admired him for having the courage to try something new in order to achieve his dream. I don’t care what people said about him. He has a dream and he works hard to make it into reality. He managed to accomplish his dream and he helps others who share the same dream with him to achieve it. I admire him for that matter”

************************* 

The press conference went on without a hitch and Sho was really happy. As soon as they reached the backstage, he hugged and kissed Jun while thanked him.

“You’re the best partner one could have” he whispered as he kissed Jun’s cheek. Jun grinned when he saw the wide smile plastered on Sho’s face - a smile that he had missed. 

“I want a reward” Jun teased as he put his hands around Sho’s waist - pulling him closer. Sho grinned.

“Anything you wish, Jun-sama” he whispered as he bit Jun’s ear playfully before he went and took Shinji from Ohno who was waiting for him. Jun couldn’t help but grinned as he watched Sho who was playing with their son.

************************************** 

Time flies and the entire ruckus about the existence of Miracle Pills seemed far behind. Sho looked around the park. He could clearly see some pregnant men around him. Some were walking around the park with their partner while some were sitting on the bench, watching their children playing around. They seemed to blend normally among the mothers in the park. Sho smiled as he remembered all the ruckus years back.

“Papa~”

Sho turned towards the voice and smiled when he saw Shinji was running towards him with Jun following from behind. Shinji hugged his legs. He waved at Jun who was carrying two ice creams in his hands. 

“Losing to four years old? You really need to build your stamina” Sho teased as he bent down and lifted Shinji to sit on the bench, beside him. Jun pouted as he gave one of the ice creams to their son who gladly took it from his daddy.

“Why don’t you try running while holding these ice creams?”

“I will try if I’m not carrying another Matsumoto in my belly and I wonder whose fault is it.”

Jun feigned an ignorance as he sat beside Shinji and devouring his ice cream. Sho pouted as he snatched the ice cream from Jun and enjoyed it to his satisfaction. Jun chuckled at Sho’s childish behavior.

“Let just hope that your baby sister is not as bratty as your papa, Shinji. Daddy doesn’t really know how to deal with brats” Jun whispered in a child-like voice, making Shinji giggled. He patted Sho’s protruding stomach and kissed it.

“Don’t worry. Baby is a good girl. She won’t make daddy suffers”

Sho and Jun laughed when they heard Shinji’s words. Sho patted Shinji’s head and kissed his temple tenderly. He smiled contently as he watched Jun stealing some ice cream from Shinji and tried to act as if he didn’t do it. Shinji and Jun were indeed the miracles in his life and soon, they will have a new miracle when he delivered their daughter who would make their family complete.


End file.
